Coruscation
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: Skylar, a nomadic vampire with unique powers meets the Cullens and joins their clan. But, what if her past comes bak to play and the Volturi learns of her abilities. Will she leave the cullens for their own protection or will another war begin? READ PLZ...T for abuse...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It is vain to look for a defense against lightning **Publilius Syrus**

* * *

**Inspired and dedicated:**

**The short second life of Bree Tanner and "Still Beating"**

**Neither of which belongs to me….I'm just writing so that I don't have to do those stupid scientific reviews for Mammalogy…but I have to…: (**

**Oh if there are grammatical errors, I'm sorry. This idea popped into my head so I wrote it around midnight and concluded this chapter directly 2.32 am…so gimme a break!**

* * *

**CORUSCATION**

_Summary_:

A nomadic vampire's path crosses with the Olympian Coven. Will her scattered past allow her to let the new family in? - [4 years after BD but starts in 2001] - [Rated M for abuse, strong language & violence]

Chapter 1: Scarred creations

19-01-2001

"This will teach you to keep your mouth shut you filthy little whore." The voice of my step father rang loudly in my ears, until the sole of his foot collided with my left arm. The crunching sound and sharp pain in my arm made my vision waver I was happy for that.

I screamed out in pain and cowered into a damp corner of the basement, my place of rest or bedroom if you'd like to call it that. I wouldn't, because this is where I experienced all my torture and received no rest. I heard his dark chuckle but refused to open my eyes. The sound of his belt unbuckling and his zipper being undone made my stomach knot and my mind protested to fight back, but I couldn't. I was weak, and he knew it. I would forever be weak, fragile, vulnerable and easy prey.

The evil grabbed my hair as I continued to scream still not fighting back and he threw me unto the mattress that I called bed. I closed my eyes tighter and held my breath as he threw himself on me. Thankfully, the last blow sent enough blood to my head to allowing me to black out.

* * *

20-01-2001

I opened my eyes, even though my entire body and mind shouted at me to remain there, to pretend to be dead. I sat up and the pain seared through my body. I heard the stomping of footsteps from the kitchen just above the basement. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got up, ignoring the protests coming from my paining abdomen and throbbing head. I looked down at the blood stained mattress; frowning while holding back my tears I braced it against the wall. I grunted as I walked over to the small dirty sink in the small dirty basement, to wash up for school the other form of torture that my mother and step father chose to bestow upon me. I refused to look at myself in the broken mirror, it would only convince me that I deserved everything that was done to me. And I knew I didn't. Last night's beating was caused by me saying that I had to bath my one year old step sister, Nina, and couldn't make him dinner just yet.

After washing up quickly and changing into a set of less torn and stained clothes; an old grey long sleeved graphic tee and faded jeans, I dragged myself up the stairs keeping my head down. I entered the kitchen to see the happy family eating at the small crocked dining table.

"Where the fuck were you?" my mother sneered at me. Nina flinched in her high chair, sometimes I thought she knew what was going on.

I bent my head lower and whimpered, "I had to get ready for school."

"You couldn't have done it faster? I had to make breakfast for your father." She continued to shout but didn't get up.

I walked over to the sink and got a glass of water, "He isn't my father." I whispered as I washed the glass and put it back in its place.

I turned around just in time to receive a sharp slap from my loving mother.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." She shouted as she punched me in the stomach and walked away. I glanced at the evil and saw that he was smiling while he sipped his coffee.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled to her and went over to get Nina.

"Where are you going with her?" the evil roared at me.

I cowered back, "I I have to get her ready for daycare."

Nina face changed to one of disdain as she looked at her father, she grabbed her sippy cup and threw it, hitting him directly in the head. I grabbed her out of the high chair, mostly to protect her but I knew I would never hit her, or me if I had her in my arms. He just glared as mom tried to calm him. I ran into Nina's room just down the narrow hall and prepared her in her best.

When I walked back to the kitchen, they were gone and I was free to get something to eat, not much though. After eating I cleaned up as much as I could and left for school, dropping Nina off as I walked the three blocks towards Oakridge High. We had moved to Oakridge after my last school threatened to report my mother for abuse and neglect, in my freshman year, which was last year.

I walked down the halls, hearing and not hearing the laughter and teasing coming from the other students, I stopped at my locker only to see that it had been vandalized again. I ripped off the sticky notes in fury and threw them on the floor. It was just my luck to be hauled in by the hall monitor. The laughter continued as I was forced to pick up the pieces of paper and throw it into a nearby garbage bin. I opened my locker, sticking my head in to cry for a few seconds.

"Hey don't you know how to have a shower Skanklar?" laughed a cheerleader as she passed by with her clones. I didn't know her name and didn't mind not knowing it. Having no friends or enemies made it easier to hide the scars and I didn't need to explain it to anyone. I ignored her but wiped my tears away before I turned back to the corridor.

"Don't you know how to stop spreading your legs Brooke? You're starting to walk funny." Shouted the jock that usually picked up for me, his locker was right beside mine. He had always attempted to talk to me, but I couldn't, so I never learnt his name. Several of the jocks friends laughed at his joke along with the other students that were in the vicinity. I just closed my eyes while slamming my locker. I pushed myself to walk away but was stopped by a group of jocks blocking my way.

"Whoa there. You're not getting away that fast." One of them said as he stepped in front of me.

"Yea, come on, Jason has been picking up for you since you got here and you haven't thanked him yet." Chuckled another, I finally knew the name of my locker buddy. I knew from his tone that it was his way of being nice but I kept my head low and tried to maneuver myself out of the group.

"I don't know who Jason is and I never asked him to pick up for me." I said quietly and pushed past them.

But one grabbed my arm, my already injured arm and pulled me back. I screamed in pain, causing a few people to look at us, the boy let my arm go in panic. I breathed through clenched teeth trying to catch my breath and rubbed my arm. Tears burned my cheek and I braced myself against the lockers. The pain brought back the events of the prior night and the gasps escaped as I slid to the cold ground.

Jason, my locker buddy, bent down in front of me, looking worried, he touched my shoulder to get my attention, "Skylar, Are you okay?"

He knew my name?

I nodded not wanting to make myself noticed anymore, I pushed myself to stand, Jason helped me by lifting me, but his hand graced against the wound in my side making me flinch back with a gasp.

"No, you're not." He muttered sounding more worried. I heard the distant apology of the boy that grabbed me but ignored him.

"Yes, I am." I said firmly and pulled away from Jason, for the first time looking directly at him. His handsome features made my heart pain. His warm brown eyes locked with mine, even his smile was warm. His blonde hair looked like the sun had gifted him with some of her striking glory. I looked away immediately not wanting to see someone like that.

"Skyl " Jason began but I cut him off, "I said I'm fine. So please let it go." And I walked away.

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**Time Lap to last period of class**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the class, as usual, listening to Mr. Brown discuss the cold wars when the announcement for me to go to the principal's office sounded over the AP system. I cautiously made my way to the office, pushing the door open and walking into the room where the secretary gestured for me to enter.

As always I kept my head low and entered the room. I looked up to see the principal, with a look of concern on her face, sitting behind her desk, the school couch and nurse standing beside her and Jason sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He looked at me as I entered, he looked regretful and unsure.

"Please have a seat Ms. Chesters." The principal said gesturing to the available seat. I quickly took up the offer, my head pounding from the sudden migraine.

"Good afternoon." I said to all of them looking at the floor.

"And to you. Skylar we have something…delicate to ask you. And we'd like it if you were honest with us." She said.

I nodded, not looking directly at her.

"Jason tells us that you might have hurt your arm. You don't mind if we let the nurse look at it, do you?"

"Yes, I mind." I muttered.

"And why is that?"

"I I have my own doctor. He says it's nothing serious."

"I understand. But as the principal I have to be worried about my students. So would you mind if I asked you to bring a doctor's medical report or note for me to see?

"I'll bring it tomorrow." I said quickly, surprised by my even tone of speaking. Maybe it was the realization that when I tell my mother about this tonight, she'd kill me. End this fetid existence of mine.

"Bright and early, okay?" she smiled warmly. Why couldn't I have a woman like this as my mother?

What did I do in a past life to deserve a life like this?

I nodded quickly.

"Thank you. You two can go back to class."

I got up and half ran out the office and down the hall.

"Skylar." I heard Jason call out to me as I ran into the girl's washroom. Thankfully no one was in here. I locked myself in a cubicle and held myself as the tears began to flow. I heard the washroom door open, so I shut my mouth instantaneously.

A light rap on the cubicle door made me gasp lightly.

"Skylar…" Jason voice said from the other side.

I closed my eyes and sighed out loud.

"Why did you lie?" he choked on his words.

"I didn't."

"You're lying now."

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

"Actually I know you better than anyone. I am your locker buddy." He chuckled.

I found myself smiling at the sound of his voice.

"You know, the girl's washroom smells weird…" he continued, an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Lack of stale pee." I sighed, I couldn't find my voice for laughter, but he did.

"Yeah I think that's it."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" if I survived tonight, I might as well be prepared to hid things better.

"You're not very good at hiding scars or bruises."

"I play sports."

"No you don't. I play sports. You are never in the gym or any sports centre in the area."

"In another area."

"I followed you home and "

"You were stalking me." I grumbled to weak and in pain to be angry.

"No, No. I was worried. When I saw a scar on your neck, I thought you were in trouble with one of the gangs in the area. I was just looking out for you…"

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly." He sighed deeply.

"What did you…see when you followed me home?"

"Nothing at first. But then I kept following you home and saw nothing again. But then you came to school the next day with new bruises. So I camped out one night. That's that's when I heard you screaming in the basement. It was hard for me to see _him_ hitting you and do nothing. I thought that you would have said something but you never did. So I decided to take matters in my own hands after this morning."

I listened carefully to every word he had to say. It warmed my fragile heart but I couldn't allow it.

"I don't know what you heard but it wasn't what you think it was."

"Skylar…why are you protecting him?" he said in an angry tone, making me wonder how much he had seen.

"It's not him that I'm protecting. He can die slowly and painfully for all I care."

"Then your little sister…" he sighed in understanding.

"Better me than her, right?"

"Wrong. Neither of you should go through that…"

I smiled again, not something I did in the last few years.

"You're surprising very insightful for a jock."

"Don't believe everything you see in movies."

"I don't look at movies. Too unrealistic."

"…read in books…" he chuckled.

A small laugh escaped my lips.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh."

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in eight years."

"You haven't laughed since you were eight?"

"No."

"Guess that's all the explanation I'll get…" he laughed again.

"Yes."

"You ready to come out of there?"

"Please…promise that you won't say anything to the principal."

"But "

"Please."

"Fine." He grumbled but I knew he would. Part of me hoped that he would be before sun down.

I opened the door and walked out, he was braced against the door beside the one I was in.

I didn't look at him, I just walked over to the sink and washed my face. He handed me some tissue, I saw him frowning in the mirror.

"You're very strong you know?" he said quiet serious.

I scoffed, "That's why I get beat up and" I paused "…every night."

His eyes widen with anger and he pulled me into a hug. Something I had only experienced through Nina, but this was different, a different type of care. I didn't hug him back so he eventually released me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…grab you like that."

I shook my head to say I wasn't angry, "Just surprised me…"

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***Time skip to later that night**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

* * *

His large hand came down in a heavy punch unto my face. He was hitting my face, which meant that he didn't care about hiding anything, which further meant that he was going to kill me.

"I didn't know you were that stupid!" Mom shouted over Nina's cries. I bet she knew my end was close.

"Hide! That's all I asked you to do! It was simple, don't let anyone close enough to know!" he shouted this as he kicked me in the stomach. I fell forward, knocking over a lamp. I quickly crawled on all fours into a corner, trying to get out of Nina's line of sight. I could hear her cries for me.

The evil came after me, he continued to kick me, even though I couldn't move.

"They want something to report, I'll give them it! Your dead body, you fucking slut!"

He picked up a side table and threw it at me. The heavy wood collided with my head and the blood began to rush out.

_Fight back! _I heard the voices shouting.

_You have to live!_

The blood in my eyes were probably playing tricks on me, because I was certain that I saw several other people standing in that room, besides the evil and my mother who was pulling Nina away.

I braced myself against the wall, just as he pulled back from his last punch, smiling down at me. I glanced over him a gasped. I did see others.

They looked faded, with deep circles under their saddened eyes.

_It's not your time to join us. Fight back, _said a faded woman.

_Don't let him do this!_ Shouted another from beside her.

Another kick to my stomach made blood gush out my mouth, I spat it out.

_FIGHT_! The faded beings said together.

I looked up at them and mumbled, "Ghosts?"

They nodded in sync.

"You will be, don't worry." Sneered the evil with a malicious grin on his face.

_FIGHT!_ They shouted again.

"NO I WON'T!" I growled and lunged at him, pushing him back into the TV. I ran past my mother and Nina without a second glance and ran out the front door.

I coughed as the pain took over me.

"I can't…"

_Keep going. Run into the woods, _one of the faded lady instructed.

I don't know why I listened to them but I did. I stumbled into the scant forest not too far from my home and found a stream. I collapsed beside it and waited for the blackness or white light or whatever it is you see when your existence ceases to be.

What I saw was not what I expected, a beautiful dark skinned woman standing over me. A part of me told me to run, but my guardian ghosts smiled and said not to.

"You will get back at him." The beautiful woman said in a melodic voice. She kneeled beside me and smiled.

"This will hurt, lovely girl. But you will be happy after." She leaned in and bit me.

The pain was horrid, but numbing and I had gotten used to pain.

After waking up three days after the beautiful woman introduced herself as Denise, she told me what I had become, the rules I should follow and why my throat had burnt so much. She had been witnessing my torture for the past week and knew she would eventually change me. For the first time in my life I felt powerful despite my petite form, invincible and beautiful. My long brown hair looked shinier and rich, my olive green eyes where now the striking red that most newborn vampires possessed. Everything about this new life intrigued me besides the feeding methods. But something was lacking, I felt like my heart was frozen and only one face and voice could warm it.

A week had passed and I still couldn't bring myself to feed on humans. Even though I knew no one from the area, I couldn't look them in the eyes and hurt them. I felt just like the evil I had once known. Denise grew frustrated with me and eventually left me. I stayed away from humans, hiding in the White Mountain National forest; I stayed there for weeks, hoping that the thirst would eventually kill me. But it didn't. While hiding in a cave I came across a black bear, I killed and drained it without a second thought. But it sedated my thirst. Then I remembered from my fuzzy human memories, reading a novel about a vampire that fed on animals to retain his humanity Stefan Salvatore was it not?

I hunted for the first time, quenching enough of the thirst so that I could grow the restraint for my revenge. I needed to protect Nina, not hurt her.

* * *

_A month later_

It was dark and raining, perfect. No one would hear his cries for help.

I walked up to the door, I could hear him in the living room with my mother. Nina was asleep already. The two weren't even talking about me. They managed to get a new TV though, even though they couldn't buy decent clothes for me to go to school.

I snarled as I remembered my last day here. I pushed the door off its hinges without much effort and waited. A minute later he came charging out with a shot gun in his hands with my mother behind him. But their scents repulsed me, which was surprising since Denise had told me every human would appeal to me.

I grimaced at their vomit inducing smell.

Both their eyes bulged as they looked at me.

"You you got a lot of nerves sho ."

"Shut up!" I growled as my lips curled back exposing my shiny teeth.

He cocked his gun and glared while my mother whimpered behind him.

I laughed happily, "Give me your best shot you pussy!"

He roared in anger and pulled the trigger. I easily caught the bullets and crushed them into dust.

"Tsk Tsk. That was pitiful." I smiled and sauntered towards them. They ran back into the living room. I was in front of them in a matter of seconds.

I saw my mother inhale to scream.

You might call me heartless when I say this…

I shoved my marble like hand into her chest. I felt her ribs as they broke against my hand, making a beautiful cracking sound. She choked on her own blood. The evil tried to run, but I grabbed him by the neck and made him watch. He punched at me but shouted in pain has his hands connected it my skin.

I slowly turned back to my mother, who was surprisingly still alive, and smiled menacingly, "Have fun in hell." And I pulled her heart out. It squirted her revolting blood all over my face so I threw it in a corner and watched her body drop to the ground.

The foolish man hadn't stopped trying to hurt me to I threw him against a wall. I walked elegantly towards him.

"I was going to end you fast. But now…I want to have some fun."

He tried to crawl away, so I kicked him in the face, he flew backwards like a frill ragdoll.

He was knocked unconscious for a while, so I took that time to clean up, gather up all of Nina's things, along with some of mine and placed them gently by the door.

When I was done he still wasn't awake, so I sat in his chair. The one that I sat in, which made him first touch me…I would have rather him beat me to a pulp. But the moment he looked at me with lust I knew I'd prefer death than to let him have me. I was too weak to fight for myself then but now…I smiled.

He groaned in pain, finally telling me that he was awake. He gasped when he saw me and screamed for help. Just then a bolt of lightning struck close by and I felt a surge of energy. I shot out the chair and was even more aware. I ignored his screams when I felt a suddenly pull to the power outlet. I approached it with outstretched hands and a flash of light came out of the outlet towards my hands. They small electric arcs of light danced around my fingers, I didn't feel a twinge of pain. So this was my power? I thought remembering Denise telling me that some vampires possessed extra abilities.

I smiled and turned back to the screaming and sorry excuse of a man.

"Let's experiment." I stretched my hands towards him and aimed the electric pulses at him. They immediately flew from my hands towards him and connected to his body. His body jolted and stopped. His heart had sounded like it would explode.

I laughed in delight and his whimpered.

"Shock therapy!" I laughed as I drew in some more electric charges and shot it to him. I don't know how I did it but I loved them feeling.

After a few minutes I got bored of 'shock therapy' so I went on to break every bone in his body. I was so glad that Nina was a hard sleeper; she slept through all his screams. I sat him down in his favorite chair and smiled down at the crying man. I got an empty syringe from his drugs stash and hummed 'Living Lavita Loca'.

"Wha What " he managed to whimper.

"Shut up please. You're messing with my mellow." I pulled at the syringe to fill it with air and stuck it in his arm, pushing the air into his vain.

"Happy heart attack." I laughed and walked away.

"I'm going to miss you baby." I smiled down at the sleeping Nina.

I could smell the delicious blood flowing through the occupants of the house. I could hear them clearly. I had picked this family specifically for Nina, they were perfect and she would be happy. I knew they would accept her, no one could refuse her overwhelming green eyes.

I wrapped her more snuggly in the blanket and set her down on the covered porch besides the boxes of her things. The family inside didn't even hear me when I came to drop them off first. I rapped on the door several times until I heard the woman come to the door. I ran a good distance away and observed. The woman cried when she saw Nina and pulled her into her arms.

I smiled and ran, and I kept running for a long time. With the emptiness in my heart that I knew only one person could have filled but I couldn't bring him into this world. I never saw him after that first day of actually seeing him. But I longed to, so to protect him from me…I ran, with little money in my pocket and scrappy clothes on my back, to South America.

I spent the ten years in the northern part of the Amazon, travelling between Venezuela to Guyana eventually travelling south to Brazil. It was Brazil that I finally met others of my kind, the Amazons, as they called themselves. They were curious as to how I developed my diet, saying that they knew others that followed the same regimen. I spent a year with them, as they told me the story of the Cullens and their almost utter destruction with the Volturi. After that year I had two choices; join the Volturi and allow them to exploit my abilities or the Cullens who shared my diet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...and don't worry your pretty little heads, the Cullen clan will be in the next chapter...**

**please review...tell me if i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cullens are here!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: - Finally, you're here!**

Zafrina hugged me tightly and kissed both sides of my cheeks, "Be safe young one. I hope you find our friends soon."

I returned the gesture, "I hope so as well."

The other Amazons bid me farewell and I started my journey.

Being so close to Oakridge formed a knot in my throat. This was the place of my rebirth. I ran towards the little town, with a small backpack of money and a change of clothes. I had accumulated a fair amount of money over the eleven years of my supernatural life. Enough to allow me to buy some new clothes, I would stop at a department store later.

I arrived in Oakridge late, almost midnight. I strolled through the dark street towards the house that I had last seen Nina. I walked around the side and peered through the window. The two adults looked older, but happy as they sat with a now grown Nina between them. They laughed as the comedian on the television commented on some new movie. Her melodic laughter made my heart flip. I smiled brightly at the family.

"I love you Nina." I said quietly and as if she heard me, she spun her head around to gaze out the window. She didn't see me of course, because I ran from the window before she had the chance to.

I didn't stay in Oakridge for more than an hour. I continued my journey, travelling north to Cambridge, Maine. According to Zafrina, I would find the Cullen clan in this town. I needed to hunt before I confronted any strange vampires though, so I skipped passed Cambridge and several other small towns and went towards White Cap Mountain.

It was close to Christmas, so the mountain slopes were covered in snow. I strutted through the evergreen forests waiting and listening for anything that sounded like something edible.

I paused when I heard footsteps in the distance. They weren't human, they moved too fluidly and quickly to be humans. I crouched down and waited for the approaching vampires. I could handle myself against threats. I climbed up one of the large evergreen and looked forward, seeing the clan coming closer. I could tell that these were the Cullens from 100 meters away. Their warm gold eyes held concern and curiosity. I was upwind from them so that meant they smelt me from afar and came to inspect the situation of another vampire on their territory.

When they were about thirty feet away, I jumped down and landed in their line of sight.

"You are the Cullens, if I'm not mistaking. I expected more of you." I said calmly at the alerted clan. From what Zafrina told me, there were nine individuals in the family. Ten, if you included the wolf shapeshifter that they travelled with. But there were only five here; the blonde leader, followed by a brunette female, another blonde male, a large brown hair male and a blonde female.

"Yes, we are the Cullen clan. I am Carlisle, this is my mate Esme, and my children, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. How do you know of us?" asked the male leader, Carlisle.

"I met several immortals in Brazil a year ago. They were curious as to how I acquired my taste for animal blood and they told me of another set of vampires that shared this taste. I was curious about how you lived so I decided to pay you a visit."

Carlisle looked deep into my now black eyes, "You are thirsty. Why not hunt with us for a while and then you can come back to our home and tell us more about yourself." Carlisle offered politely.

The expressions on some of the faces behind him were not as confident and polite as Carlisle's.

I nodded nonetheless and proceeded with my hunt.

After taking down five does and a nearby lynx, my thirst was sedated, for now. I followed the clan to their _home_ to meet the other members.

We got to their home just as the sun began to rise. I followed the clan into the large mansion nestled in the forest just outside Cambridge, Maine. The mansion was, well a mansion, in every sense of the word. Large, elegant, built for the wealthy. The interior was just the same. It appeared royal to me. But then the houses I lived in as a human were close to eviction notice quality and the shambled thatched roofed, wood houses that I occupied in South America were no different. I rarely went to towns or urban areas. As one entered the large wooden doors, they would be greeted by plush red carpets running the length of the long wide hallway. The clan led me through and archway, to which I assumed to be the living room, which was just as extravagant, perfectly suited for the house.

As I entered behind the female called Rosalie, I was knocked to the ground by another female; a short, black hair, pixie-like vampire that held a happy grin.

"OhmyGod! Skylar you're finally here! Do you know how long I've been waiting? Keeping it from Edward was hard enough, but then you took that little detour to Oakridge. But you're finally here!" the small female shouted as she got off of my and pulled me up into a hug. I lightly patted her back, I still wasn't used to hugs, even if it has been eleven years.

"So that's why you've been reciting the Declaration of Independence in Latvian all month." Laughed a bronzed hair male from behind the small female. I deemed him Edward, this pixie Alice, the brunette beside Edward as Bella and the rustic male with the sour expression and offensive scent Jacob. Only person that was missing was…

"You knew she was coming?" sneered Rosalie as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled Emmett towards a red leather loveseat. She sat in his lap and eyed me cautiously.

"Of course. I already prepared a room and a closet for her. And I was about to enroll her at the high school but she walked in the door." Alice said while pulling me to a long white sofa. She lightly pushed me to sit, so I did.

Alice plumped down beside me, "Now, tell me everything about you."

"Erm…"I looked calmly around the room.

"Alice let the girl breathe. She hasn't even been introduced to the entire family." Esme scolded Alice.

Edward cleared his throat, "She already knows about all of us. Apparently Zafrina gave her an excellent description."

I nodded to Edward.

_Mind-reader…_I thought to him, he nodded with a small smile.

"So you know about Nessie?" the wolf asked.

I nodded curtly, "And about you as well. I am curious about this _imprint_ Zafrina told me about. Even more curious about Renesmee. The Amazons spoke highly of her and Bella."

"How can we be sure that you aren't a threat to the family?" Asked Jasper, speaking for the first time.

"The mind reader can tell you if I am or not." I said matter-of-factly.

"She's not a threat Jazz…" Alice pouted, Jasper melted at the sight of her.

I resisted rolling my eyes. Mated pairs were annoying.

Edward snickered.

Eventually the entire clan was seated, including Renesmee who was sitting beside Jacob and eyeing me curiously. Physically, she looked about the same age as Nina but when she spoke she sounded like a college student.

"So, how did you start using the vegetarian diet? Did you hear about us as a new born?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I'm technically still a newborn. I was changed eleven years ago by a vampire named Denise, but she left me after a week of me refusing to hunt humans. I discovered the alternative on my own, while hiding in mountains. I attacked and drain a bear. Been sober since then." I chuckled lightly. The clan, including their wolf bodyguard, laughed at my attempt at a joke.

"And you've never killed a human?" asked Jasper. He looked disappointed, probably in himself for being a part of southern vampire armies and carrying out so many killings.

"You know a lot about us." Edward stated as he cocked his head to the side.

"The Amazons were quite chatty. Especially after they learnt of my extra abilities." I sighed, remembering how they had begged me to stay with them. I assumed it was because of my power.

Alice squealed beside me, "OMG! That's an awesome power."

"Indeed it is." Edward sat forward and stared at me in awe.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

Emmett groaned, "Mind sharing?"

The sudden attention in my direction made me antsy. The nerves flying about within me, made the lights throughout the room flicker off and on.

Alice squealed and bounced beside me, clapping her hand frantically. Thus, making me even more nervous. With a sudden jolt of adrenaline the house went dark and my emotions went into hyper drive. A sudden wave of calm spread through me and the lights glowed back on, slightly brighter than they had been before.

"What the fu-?" Emmett began but Esme shot him a look to silence him.

I sighed and looked down at the finger tips, which were sparking like mini fireworks. I folded my hands in fist and the miniature bolts of lightning eventually faded.

"That is interesting." Carlisle mused.

"It's not an illusion." Edward stated bluntly.

Bella's head shot up finally and she stared at me, "It can work on me? Finally, I'm not an indestructible. I'm a normal vampire who can be hurt by something. Let's try it!" she said enthusiastically and shot out her chair and was in front of me in seconds.

* * *

_**Its short I know. But it is also sweet…okay not really**_

_**Review eh!  
**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't judge a book**

I stared at her for a while. She looked excited and eventually grew tired of waiting; she grabbed my hands and pulled me to the backyard, while her mate complained.

The entire clan surrounded us in a large circle. Edward continued to argue with her, while she just waved him off.

"If I do this, will your mate try to hurt me?" I asked Bella with a serious expression.

"If he tries to you can kick him!" Emmett shouted with a laugh.

"He won't hurt you Skylar. Will you Edward?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He huffed and looked away, "I will make no such promise."

"And if he ends up trying to, will anyone try to hurt me when I defend myself?" I asked the audience.

"No one will try to hurt you." Alice chirped.

I nodded.

Bella was practically bouncing on her heels.

I sighed in boredom, while putting my hands together in a prayer manner, with a swift movement I separated and extended my hands outwards. As I did this, small bolts of lightning stretched out between my hands, making cracking noises. I brought my hands back together, compressing the 'small' amount of electric energy into a sphere. I set it to low, not wanting to actually hurt her, just stun her.

After forming the small ball of yellow sparks and energy, I focused and shoved it towards Bella. It connected with her stomach, sending her flying backwards into a tree. Her body fell limp to the ground but it jerked occasionally as the electricity continued to travel throughout her body. I quickly ran over to her to see if she was okay. The jerking took a while ease but she eventually sat up with a lopsided grin on her face.

"That's some freaky ass shit!" she laughed as she stood and brushed herself off.

I looked at her stunned by her proclamation.

"It's not an illusion, that's for sure." Carlisle said as he studied me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella who was having trouble walking straight.

"Yep. It was a rush." She giggled and leaned onto Edward for balance.

"I'm sorry if I over did it." I frowned.

Bella laughed brightly, "You didn't. I'm still alive."

I just nodded.

"Can I try?" Emmett ran up and placed his hand on my shoulder. I instinctively grabbed his arm and flung him to a tree. My hands shut up to my mouth as I gaped at what I'd done.

I ran over to him and helped him up, "I'm sorry. It's just living around kanaimas so long has affected me."

He chuckled, "It's all good. What's a kanaimas?"

"It's a local name in Guyana for shapeshifters. They tend to be curious creatures, so I had to develop reflexes to deal with them." I explained and help him get the bark off his shirt.

"You sure you're only eleven?" Emmett joked.

I didn't look up at him, "I was turned eleven years ago, yes." I stepped away from him.

"How old were you when you were turned?" He cocked his head at me.

I stepped away again, "Sixteen."

He nodded, "Why did the vampire turn you?"

I shut my eyes tight as my last night as a human played through my mind. I grunted when I tried to shut it out. Another wave of calm spread through me and my emotions were under control.

"Oh, touchy subject. Won't bring it up again." Emmett said suddenly.

"You know you look a lot like Bella." The wolf Jacob said suddenly. My eyes sprung open and I stared at him for a while. He was tall, for a shifter. The ones I've met were usually short in human form.

"She does, doesn't she…" Bella smiled happily.

"Hm…" was all I said.

"She can be your younger sister." Esme said with much enthusiasm.

"Yes! That's it! That's the story! She's Bella's younger sister that you finally got to adopt!" Alice squealed. It really did sound like she was saying these things with exclamation marks behind them.

"Why do I need a story?" I asked her with no enthusiasm.

"Because you will be enrolling in high school." Alice skipped over to me.

"I will not." I said with a panicked tone in my voice.

"Oh don't worry. It will be fun." Alice danced around me. I fought the urge to zap her with electricity.

"I am not enrolling in high school." I said in a monotone.

"Did you ever finish high school?" Alice asked and stopped in front of me.

I shifted on my feet, uncomfortable with the conversation, "No, I was turned before I could finish."

"Right. So you will be going." She said chirpily.

"There is no need for me to finish high school."

"If you want to live with us you will have to have a human identity." Alice smiled, satisfied by her reasoning.

"Then I should leave." I said calmly.

"No, please stay." Esme said suddenly. She was beside me in seconds holding my hands. Something about this female made me want to please her.

"Do I have to go to high school?" I asked calmly.

"It could help you…" she smiled genuinely at me.

I sighed and frowned, "How can I help with this alias?"

Alice laughed and clapped her hands together, "You don't worry about a thing. I will sort out everything. Come on, let's go check out your room." she laughed and pulled me into the house.

All the females followed Alice and me up the stairs and into a room that looked far too large for one person.

"Am I sharing it with someone?" I asked utterly confused.

Alice laughed, "No dum dum. It's yours and only yours. So do you like it?"

I looked about the room to see things that I'd find no use for, like a bed, lazy boy, Chester draws, a book shelf, computer and computer desk, a television, DVD and blue ray player with stocks of DVDs and Blue rays arranged neatly on a shelf and lots of random unnecessary things. The room was about twenty feet in length and thirty in width, pale yellow walls, large picture windows and two extra doors.

"What are those doors for?" I asked as I pointed to the doors.

"Uh, closet and bathroom. And let's get this argument over with, I will not allow a smaller closet, I'm stocking it and you are just going to nod and smile."

I glanced at her then to Esme who was shaking her head. I shrugged and walked over to the door, opening both. The first was the bathroom, which was white and black, with a shower, bathtub, toilet (even though we didn't need it) and a single sink. The second door was the closet, which was just about the same size as the room itself, with racks and shelves on every corner and a small picture window facing the forest.

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you. Most of this is unnecessary, but it's beautiful." I'd find a way to repay them eventually.

"And the best part is its right next to mine." Renesmee smiled broadly.

"That is nice." I returned the smile.

"Okay, so I already got some clothes in there, but we'll go shopping. And Monday you'll start school." Alice danced around the room.

"Alice, it's almost Christmas break. I think we should wait to enroll her until after. In the meantime, we'll help her out with dealing with humans and get her up to speed on the requirements for school." Bella stated satisfied by her reasoning.

Alice paused but went back to dancing, "Whatever. As long as I get to take her shopping later today."

"You should have waited another day to arrive. Shopping with Alice on a Saturday is scary business." Renesmee cringed.

"We will fly out to New York and start the day off there. I can't wait!" she hopped on the bed and started jumping.

I stood, with my hands behind my back and smiled at her.

"Fly out? Alice you're going overboard." Rosalie scowled at her.

Alice laughed and continued to jump on the bed, "Yes fly out. We do have a private plane for a reason. And the weather in New York should be cloudy. It will be fun. We can start our Christmas shopping. We're all behind."

"Good point. Well see you girls later. I'm going to make dinner for Jake." Esme said and left the room.

I looked at the other females in my room, they were all making themselves comfortable. Alice finally stopped jumping, she was now sitting on the bed guru style, Bella was combing through the well-stocked book shelf, Rosalie was staring out the window and the now rising sun and Renesmee was putting a disc into the player and turning on the TV.

"Will you excuse me while I go take a shower?" I asked politely.

"You don't need to ask permission. Just go." Alice smiled and waved me out.

After a short shower, and Alice's dressing, I was presentable. I looked at myself in the foot length mirror. Aside from the peculiar eyes, I was a teen again. Alice had dressed me in a short yellow summer dress, a light gray cropped jacket over it, and knee high brown swede boots. She'd combed through and curled my thick brown hair, leaving it to fall in waves down my back. I didn't need makeup, my even pale skin tone, full lips and straight nose where designed and perfected by the venom running though me. Not even the dark circles under my eyes could hide the beauty that came with vampirism.

Alice eventually pulled me out of the large closet and presented me to the others.

"You look pretty." Rosalie smiled at me. It's the first time she'd said something kind to me.

"Thank you." I knew I would blush if I had the ability.

"Oh. Here's your cell phone, credit card and keys to your new car." Alice said as she handed each item to me.

"You sound like the 'Price is Right' announcer when you said 'your new car'." I laughed, feeling genuinely happy, "Wait…new car? Why do I need a car?"

"We can't be driving you everywhere. And a car is essential." Alice smirked and walked over to the bed. She threw herself on it again.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I examined the items she'd given to me. I stayed with the time so I knew what the items were.

The cell phone wasn't a normal piece of device. She'd given me an IPhone 4G S, a platinum card and expensive looking car keys.

"Um…will this phone work? Isn't it temperature sensitive?" I asked as I twiddled with the phone, which worked perfectly.

"We tweaked it to suit us." Bella said as she turned a page of the book she was reading.

"And the car is?"

"Let's go check it out. It was Edward's but he doesn't use it. So I decided to give it to you." Alice chirped as she ran towards me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me out the room within a second.

After we were all gathered in the large garage, that held over ten expensive looking vehicles, not including the bikes and gigantic jeep, Alice revealed the car - a Jaguar e-type coupe or growler as they called it.

I tried not to laugh when I heard the name. Edward read my mind and refused to control his laughter.

"You know, if you're going to be one of those who doesn't share their funny comments and leaves Edward to pick it out and laugh on his own, then we won't be friends." Emmett pouted.

"Um…it's not a very good thought." I held my composure.

Edward laughed louder at that.

"Share dammit!" Emmett groaned.

Esme scolded him on his language.

"She…finds…the…name…funny!" Edward said between his laughter.

Carlisle figured it out and started chuckling.

"You're English right?" I asked him still not laughing as much as Edward.

Carlisle nodded and held a finger to his lips to stop from laughing.

"Gah! Someone tell me what's so funny." Emmett shouted grasping his hair like he was going mad.

I sighed and held both hands behind my back, "'Growler' is an English slang. A very vulgar slang."

"A slang for what?" Esme eyed Carlisle, Edward and I curiously.

I walked over and whispered the meaning to her. She gasped while everyone else bursted out in laughter. Whispering wasn't such a good idea, but I didn't want to say it out loud.

I smiled softly as everyone laughed until they almost burst.

"You don't have to drive it if you don't want to." Esme said calmly.

"It's alright. I'll have something to laugh about, every time I get into it." I smiled a crocked smile.

Emmett found that to be extra funny because soon he was rolling on the ground laughing.

I sighed and walked over to the car to look at it closely.

"It's very nice. Thank you all." I said softly as I examined it.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Esme said with a broad grin on her face.

It was unnerving how they could let a stranger like me into their family so quickly.

"It's not that hard to welcome you in. It's like we've known you for a long time." Edward said as he read my mind.

_But how can you all just trust me this easily?_

He shrugged, "I am a mind reader for a reason. I'd be able to tell if you'd betray us. And Alice would have seen it."

_I could still be lying to you…_

He laughed at that, "Then you must be a very good liar."

_Don't be surprised. I've kept secrets for most of my human life._

He frowned when he saw glimpses of my past.

"You guys are really pissing me off. What's so hard about letting other people in on the conversation?" Emmett growled.

I laughed at him, surprising myself.

We got off the plane around nine, and like Alice said it was cloudy. We spent the day shopping. I kept close to Alice as she rushed through all the stores, not even bothering to check sizes. We visited several clothing stores, gift shops, jewelry stores, antique stores, book stores and craft shop. I mostly trailed behind everyone while they bought stuff. Occasionally I would see something that reminded me of the people around me and buy it. I didn't know them long. In fact, I've only known them for a few hours, but I was able to decipher what their personalities were like and buy something that suited them.

After 'shopping' with the Cullens we returned to their home outside Cambridge, Maine.

The next weeks that past, the Cullen Clan decided to welcome me to the area. The thought me; about the area, where to avoid and hunt and what playing human meant. It was utterly boring, but I kept quiet about my perception on 'playing human'.

Whenever my past came up, I'd quickly avoid the topic and excuse myself to hunt.

**Not much, but deal with it. And please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time moves**

* * *

And as if time was meaningless, Christmas came quickly. Before I knew it, it was Christmas morning and the clan was exchanging gifts.

I'd given all the females matching silver bracelets, and the men, richly jeweled rings. Aside from those, I presented them with the following:

. Bella – An antique version of Wuthering Heights with the original alias that Emily Bronte had used - Ellis Bell

. Alice – a thick sketch pad with an array of water paints. I remembered glancing in her room and seeing several painting slung on the wall.

. Nessie – a bunch of old comedic novels that I'd know she'd appreciate.

. Rosalie – several classical CDs, music sheets and an antique Violin.

. Esme – a modern design book, Blue print software and gold accented drawing set.

. Carlisle – a Operation board game and antique stethoscopes.

. Edward – An electric guitar and 80's rock CDs.

.Emmett – A Barbie doll and the Barbie movie collection (Edward said he would like it) and several Marvel comics.

. Jasper – A magazine on Motorcycles, several racing video games (that Edward said they didn't have) and an old book on the Confederacy.

. Jacob – a bar of soap (I found that personally funny), a thick book on 'Imprinting in Animals' and 'Kanaima' and a whoopi cushion.

I bought some of the stuff just for a laugh. I'd also bought and sent a bracelet for Nina, and a small black and purple journal, with no return address. This was entirely Bella and Nessie's idea.

***_Flashback***_

_I was sitting on _my_ bed looking at the gold bracelet Alice had helped me pick. It was thin but intricate, with floral designs on it. When Alice pointed it out Nina came to mind, so I bought it. But I wasn't sure if I'd send it. Bella and Nessie came in the room then._

"_Hey Sky!" Nessie said in a very high pitched voice as she bounced on my bed._

_Bella sat beside me._

"_It's beautiful." Bella commented as she observed the bracelet._

_I nodded._

"_Who is it for?" She asked, Nessie had jumped off the bed and was now scanning through the book shelf._

"_My little sister, Nina. I don't know how to get it to her though." I frowned sadly._

_Nessie skipped over and leaned over the gold box, "Send it. Or take it. Drop it off at her house or something." She said. I'd told the clan about Nina a few days after I came here._

_I looked at Nessie contemplating the idea._

"_I think you should too. You can give her a journal too, to write about her loss. It will help her cope." Bella commended as she took up the box and looked at the bracelet._

"_I don't think the family she lives with knew about me and she was a baby, so I doubt she remembers."_

"_That shouldn't stop you. Come on, let's go find a journal in Esme's room. She has a lot lying around."_

_She didn't let me complain, instead she pulled me off the bed with the box in her hand and we ran to Esme's room, with Nessie in tow. _

_***End of flashback***_

Emmett laughed louder than anyone when he saw his gifts. He popped in one of the DVD's and the family sat down quietly and watched, while Emmett made snarky comments on everything about off about the story and animation. And I usually shot a bolt of lightning at him to shut him up. He just flinched and went back to his commentary.

Christmas dinner wasn't your traditional one, but then again, I've never experienced a traditional Christmas dinner. The clan and their pet wolf, all went hunting. But we had to go further north close to Canada, so that the animal population didn't suffer too much.

After I drank a buck, I set it down neatly and repeated my usual after drinking prayer.

"Dear God, I thank you for providing all that you have for me. I ask you to welcome this creature's soul into your kingdom and may you protect it forever. I pray that you continue to provide and I promise to help your creations in any way that I can. Amen." As I prayed I lightly stroked the dead animal's neck and sighed.

I opened my eyes to see the others staring at me. I just smiled and nodded as I prepared the grave for the carcass. I dug a hole deep enough to bury at least five carcasses and threw the carcass inside.

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked as she came to stand beside me at the hole.

"It's nutritious for the soil and it's a good way to hide the carcasses. This way I'm helping the ecosystem to survive." I nodded firmly as I took the carcasses left by the other vampires and threw them in the hole.

"You are so strange…" Rosalie chuckled but helped me with the bodies.

Jacob assisted with covering back the hole. He looked like an overgrown dog as he used his back legs to kick the dirt into the hole. The clan had a good time stomping the earth down.

As we were running back to the house, Carlisle ran close to me, "Skylar, why do you pray after drinking?"

I glanced at him but continued running, "Because God deserves the thank." I said simply.

He chuckled, "He does. But it's strange to see a vampire pray to God."

I smiled, "I know. But he has brought me out of a lot of pain. And the way I see it, I'm only here because he wants me to be."

The conversation ended quickly, like the holidays.

First day of school had arrived and I was anything but calm about it. Jasper kept close to me for comfort. So did Bella and Nessie. Alice kept saying that I'd get through the day without a single incident of me killing someone. She sounded too confident which made me doubt myself.

Alice dressed me in dark washed skinny jeans, a deep green blouse, grey winter jacket and a pair of black snow boots. I pulled my hair in two low ponytails and refused to put on any makeup. With vampire perfection I didn't need it, but the others, except Bella, claimed that it enhances it further. I fail to see how someone could get anymore perfect.

I was pretending to be Bella's cousin and Emmett's younger sister, Skylar Swan. Swan was Bella's name before she married Edward. I wanted to keep my name but Alice said it might cause some problems because there were several Chesters at the high school in Cambridge.

The town was small and scarcely populated, with less than 400 people living here currently, so the high school was small-small enough so that everyone knew each other.

I rode to school with Edward and Bella in Edward's black SUV. We got to school early. Time was like always, careless. The day went by uneventfully, like Alice said I had no problem with keeping my sanity.

Until…

**Second day during Lunch**

"You looked bored!" Alice giggled. I didn't bother looking up at her, I continued to play with the beans on my plate.

"Because I am." I sighed in frustration. I sat at the end of the table, with Emmett on my left.

"It _doesn't_ get better." Jasper commented.

I looked up and glared at him, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Or will you be making idiotic comments for your own entertainment?"

He laughed along with the others in the clan.

I huffed and looked away. I didn't pay attention to the human faces, none held anything interesting. I had already been in an argument with several of them because of their nosiness.

Alice suddenly gasped and my attention was pulled back to her. Everyone at our table looked at her.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked in a worried tone.

Edward suddenly stiffened and groaned, "Shit."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Skylar, hold your breath!" Alice suddenly instructed and I obeyed.

The sound of the cafeteria door opened and a cold gush of wind flowed in. I didn't look, I had a feeling that whoever walked in would be the death of me, or _un-death_.

"Well at least he's cute." Rose chuckled. They all stared at the individual, but looked away instantly.

His heart beat was enthralling, to say the least. I still didn't look at him or breathe.

"Don't breathe Sky!" Edward warned. I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes.

_I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen…I don't want to put your family in any danger…_I said to him mentally.

He smiled, "You won't kill him sweetie."

_Then why am I holding my breath?_

"Because you'll be in intense pain if you smell him." Edward said quickly and quietly.

I heard the heartbeat get closer as he walked to a table not too far from ours and he sat. Thankfully I was backing him so I didn't have to see his face.

"You probably should. Just in case you have a class with him." Edward commented on my line of thought.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and then she frowned at me, "Sky, he's right. You'll have last period together."

I groaned, using up whatever air I had in my lungs and glanced over my shoulders. I followed the heartbeat and found its owner.

When I saw him I almost buckled over laughing. If Edward had a brother this boy would be him. He had the bronze hair, but it was chin length, high cheek bones, striking green eyes and an even light skin tone. He seemed a lot more muscular than Edward though, and his clothing suggested that he was a jock. That and the fact that he was necking a cheerleader.

I turned back to the others and busted out laughing, not bothering to hold my breath anymore.

Edward glared at me, while the others laughed, not even knowing the reason why I was.

I caught the otherworldly sweet scent and froze, gripping the fork too tight until it snapped. Emmett, who sat beside me, grabbed my hand and squeezed.

I shut my eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. Pure torture was all that came. The boy's scent burned my throat like nothing else I'd experienced in the short time I've been immortal.

This was hell!

"Stop breathing." Edward hissed at me.

"She'll be fine Edward. Better she gets use to it now." Alice said calmly.

I opened my eyes to gape at her.

I looked back to Edward.

_Why do I need to get use to it? I'm not coming back here!_

Edward held his lips in a tight line, "You will have to. Or we'll have to move."

I sighed; I didn't want to put the Cullens in any inconvenience.

_You don't have to move with me. I'll go back to South America. You can make up some excuse that I was…I don't know. Re-adopted?_

Edward frowned, "You don't have to move Sky!"

"What? You aren't going to go away!" Bella almost shouted. I frowned in response.

I pushed my tray away.

_Tell her I don't have a choice. I should go now…_

"Stay in that chair!" Alice demanded fiercely, "Why am I seeing you in South America?"

I ducked my head and sighed.

_Edward, please. Help me. You've been through this. Help me convince them…_

He sighed and glanced at Bella.

_Oh, right. You're not much help._

He grinned, "Not exactly."

I pondered my situation. I didn't want to go back to South America, I liked the Cullens. So I had to do this…

I inhaled deeply and instantly regretted it but I controlled myself.

Exhale…inhale…

With every breath I found my muscles relaxing. Jasper's calming nature aided as well.

"Wow…she's doing a lot better than Eddie!" Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward hissed.

"I miss Jake right now…" I smiled sheepishly thinking that his scent could help me here.

"You've gotten too use to his scent. It wouldn't help." Edward commended with a smirk.

"Maybe you should go home." Rose said a little bored.

"Skipping on her second day isn't good." Alice said twitchily, "Shit! He'll try to talk to you in class later…"

I frowned, "Great…"

"Don't worry, he won't be a perv. It's just to be polite since he wasn't in school yesterday." Alice smiled.

"Aha, sure. What's his name?" I asked in a depressed tone.

"You'll find out later. Oh, um…and when his girlfriend gets a bit snarky, don't use electrokinesis on her! Bella, keep her in check!" Alice glared at me.

"Wha-?" I began but the bell rang and we scattered.

I fidgeted in my seat in the back of the class, waiting for the Edward-like boy to walk in. Bella found this humorous, because she kept sending broad grins in my direction.

Great, apparently she thought this would end like her and Edward's little love story.

I glared at her and stuck my tongue out. Just then the boy walked in, with the girl he was _with_ in the cafeteria. I struggled to keep my breath even.

The boy's eyes found mine, it looked playful and mischievous. He smiled politely at me. I didn't return the gesture, instead I looked away. I heard Bella snicker, I immediately pulled a page from my notebook and threw it at her-it didn't hit her.

I cringed inwardly when the boy sat directly in front of me, while his _girlfriend_ sat in the combo beside me. So she was on my right while Bella was on my left.

As if to openly mock me, the boy did exactly what Alice said he'd do-he turned around grinning. Our eyes locked for a second and he blushed. I couldn't help but smile. I refused to breathe, afraid that I'd snap his neck without a second's thought.

"Hey, you're the new girl…" he said after he caught his breath.

I rolled my eyes, "No, really?" I said sarcastically. Bella laughed openly.

He looked insulted for a second but evenly smiled.

"Nice, a sense of humor too. Kale Masen, nice to meet you." He extended his hand politely. Bella squeaked for whatever reason.

I still hadn't inhaled and it made me uncomfortable—as a result the lights in the room flickered.

Staring at his hand and not taking it I said, "Skylar…Swan." His scent and warmth hit me with brute force.

He looked nervous and pulled back his hand when he realized that I wouldn't take it.

"Swan? Oh, right. Bella's cousin." He smiled and glanced at Bella, who wasn't even looking at us.

I nodded.

"Cool. Well, welcome to Cambridge. Hope you like it." He said calmly.

"Thank you." I said quietly, hoping he heard me. He nodded and turned back in front. I heard his heart beat increase violently, making me think if he was ok. Something in his heart beat sounded off.

I looked down immediately and sat back in my seat. The feeling of someone glaring at me made me uncomfortable. I turned to see the girl Kale was with was staring at me with a furious expression.

I didn't pay more attention to her. Instead I looked back to the front of the class, or rather the back of Kale's head. I inwardly thank God that his hair sort of hid his neck.

The teacher came in and began her listen. Paying attention wasn't a problem for me. I never exactly finished high school and being a junior can be demanding. Even with half of my attention on her, I caught everything she said. But unfortunately the other half kept focusing on Kale Masen.

Masen?

_Edward! He's related to you! _I shouted humorously in my head.

I listened carefully for a snicker or something from him since his class was in the classroom next to this one, but I heard nothing.

With half my attention on the teacher, the other half listened to Kale's heartbeat. I found something different about it. It was too fast for a normal person. I don't know why this scared me but it did.

As if to further taunt me, his heart fluttered chaotically. He grunted and held his chest for a few seconds. He quickly got something from his bag, it looked like a pill container, and walked to the front of the class.

"Excuse me Mrs. Conner. I have to take my meds, can I be excused?" I heard him whisper quietly to the teacher. She flushed a bit when she looked up to see him leaning towards her.

"Yes, yes Kale. Go." She said quietly but shakily.

I held back a giggle. He was an attractive young man, so attractive that he made older women fluster.

I looked after the boy as he dashed out of the room and listened carefully to his heartbeat as he moved down the corridor and fumbled into the boy's rest room.

When I felt eyes on me, I looked back down to my notebook and continued with the problems.

He took a while to come back, when he did, his pale skin was flushed and sweaty, but even then he was still a handsome boy. Something about his features reminded me of Jason.

I felt a knot forming in my throat when I thought about him, Jason. I looked away from Kale immediately.

The bell eventually rang and I wasted no time. I shoved my stuff in my backpack and half ran out the room at a pace that would be considered human.

I didn't even bother waiting on Bella. I needed some cold fresh air. The snow would dilute his scent so I rushed out of the building and into the parking lot.

I barely remembered to pull my coat on for appearances.

I paced in front of Edward's SUV. Finally they came. The whole family and they were all smiling.

"Took you long enough!" I growled at Edward, who chuckled.

"Guess it went well…" Jasper smirked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but ignored him, "I need to leave now!"

"Aww…she can't handle a little Eddie look alike." Emmett teased.

I snarled at him and he laughed.

"Easy tiger!" Rose smiled.

"I have to go!" I said trying to sound calm.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. You didn't kill him so…" Emmett began but trailed off.

Alice came almost running towards us, "Edward, get Sky home. Quickly. She can only hold it for so long."

"But-" Edward began but Alice cut him off.

"Look at her eyes you idiot. It's already black! Go!" she pushed him towards the SUV.

He quickly unlocked it and we got in- Bella in the front seat as usual and me in the back.

Bella turned around to look at me when Edward pulled out of the lot.

"You look like crap!" she commented sadly.

I exhaled roughly, "That was torture."

"You did better than I did when I met my singer." Edward laughed lightly.

"'Singer'?" I asked trying to catch my breath. I never thought as a vampire, I'd have trouble breathing.

"La tua cantante… it means that his blood appeals to you like no other."

"Nice time for Latin." I said sourly, not even sure it was latin. If I was wrong Edward didn't correct me.

"I'll go hunting with you tonight. I may be able to help you a bit." Edward smiled at me through the driver's mirror.

"Thanks." I mumbled and sat back in the seat.

We got home quickly, and I immediately ran inside. I found Nessie, Jake and Esme in the kitchen. I ran to Nessie and hugged her tightly, sighing in content.

"You okay?" She asked surprised but hugged me back.

I let her go and sat beside her by the island, "You're so lucky you don't have to go to high school…"

"Well have to eventually. What's wrong? You don't look too good." Nessie scrunched up her nose.

I hit my head to the granite counter gently so I didn't break it.

"Sky…" Esme said calmly, she began rubbing my back. I sat up, shrugged off the coat and set it on my lap.

I exhaled loudly.

Edward, followed by the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"She found her singer…" Bella said solemnly.

"And it just so happens that he's the descendant of Edward!" I growled angrily.

Everyone paused and then bursted into a fit of laughter.

I groaned, "Yes, it sucks. He even looks like Edward!" I cried out dramatically.

Jake toppled over in his seat and fell on the floor laughing. I pouted and continued to be overkill.

"It's God's way of telling you you've been bad! He's torturing me because you were bad!" I pointed threateningly at him.

He just continued laughing, "It was so funny listening to you monologue about him…"

But then he paused, "It reminded me of me…"

That made everyone, including me laugh.

"Seriously, I was taken up by Bella's heart beat too." He grinned at his wife.

I stopped laughing immediately, "There's something wrong with his heart…"

Everyone went silent.

"Yes. He has arrhythmias-ventricular fibrillation. It's when the heart experiences rapid and incoherent rhythms." Edward said suddenly serious.

I stared at him dumbly.

_You do realize that you'll have to dumb that down for me, right?_

He smiled and nodded.

_When we go hunting…I don't want the others thinking I'm thinking about stalking the boy._

He grinned and turned to Esme, "I'm taking Sky hunting later. She needs to fuel up for tomorrow. We won't go far."

Esme nodded and went back to making dinner for Jake and Nessie.

The others tried, to no avail, to tease me about the boy. Even though, it would be unlikely that I'd talk to him again. He reminded me of my lost friend too much and I refused to dwell on that.

Edward and I hunted until dawn and quickly ran back to the house. I hoped I was prepared enough to handle the burn again.

* * *

**a/n: Hope you guys liked it. Remember, Nessie is the size of a twelve year old. Therefore this is about four years after BD…please comment/ review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't realize that I didn't write much about Sky's and Ed's hunt, so this chapter you'll see what happened during their sister/ brother talk time…**

_Italics_**= thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Support on the hunt**

Edward and I left to hunt just after sunset. We ran to the Saddleback mountain area. Edward had a strange obsession with the mountain lion. According to Bella he looked like a lion when he hunted. I beg to differ. Edward cared too much about his appearance to hunt wildly like a lion. Lions were fiercer and they displayed an uncanny form of hunting through strength and used their size to their advantage.

Edward on the other hand, was far too graceful and prosaic. (That can be an insult, because I compared him to a kitten)

"That's rude." He commented on my thoughts as we climbed the snow covered mountain.

I laughed, "Come on. You know I speak the truth. Lions are daring, you are…you. And by the way _Panthera_ _leo_ males don't hunt. They leave the dirty work to the females." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran.

I glanced behind me to see him struggling to keep up. I increased my speed when I saw a determined grin on his face.

I stalled in my tracks when a scent hit me. The air was calm, which meant the scent wasn't diluted. My mind registered the nature of the scent immediately and I sprinted towards the source. I could hear Edward calling after me, but that only made my legs push harder against the cold snow covered mountain side.

As I got closer I saw the rugged looking tent, but no fire. I knew someone was inside, I could hear their heart beat and ragged breathing.

I waited for Edward to catch up before I did anything else.

When he finally got to me he was snarling, "Skylar…" he said my name carefully.

I brought my eyebrows together and stared at him like he'd lost his mind, "What's wrong with you? Didn't Bella give you enough loving?" I snickered quietly. The strong winter wind muffled most sounds but I had to be safe.

He looked confused but then he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Why did you run in this direction?"

"I spelt a human, thought he or she might be in trouble."

_Wait, you thought I was hunting the human? _ I barked mentally. He nodded.

_Ye have little faith in me brother._ I rolled my eyes. But surprised that I called him brother. How did I get so close with the Cullens? My past thought me to be aware and on alert. They still didn't know about…I stopped short, not wanting Edward to hear about my gruesome past. They had already taking enough pity on me, I didn't want more.

_What's the person thinking? _ I asked rather suddenly in my head.

"Nothing in particular. He's dreaming. And he's safe. We can get back to hunting." He said and ran off.

I stood there gaping at his back until I finally broke out in a run. I passed him within seconds laughing loudly.

* * *

"That was filling." I groaned in satisfaction as I threw myself back in the snow.

Edward told me that I needed to drink extra, just in case. So I picked off two mountain lions, a lynx, a sleeping bear, several does and three bucks. Hopefully I hadn't dwindled the population.

"You didn't have to drink that much…" Edward said humorously as he sat beside me staring at the now covered hole.

"Eh, the thirst is gone." I shrugged in the snow, putting my arms behind my head.

I stared up at the clouds and gazed at the snowflakes as they drifted down, dancing around each other playfully. It was until I became a vampire that I realized that each snowflake was indeed unique.

"Much like people." Edward commented on my thoughts.

_Much like all living things._ I corrected mentally.

He chuckled, "Guess you're right."

"As usual." I giggled. He eyed me with a strange grin and before I could react a snow ball hit me in the face.

I hissed angrily as I bolted upright. He was laughing hysterically, his form bent over as he clutched his side. He was being theatrical just to annoy me.

"Apologize." I said simply, as I pushed some electric current out of me forming a ring like structure of lightning that surrounded my whole body. He continued to laugh. So I pushed against the rings, making them from several halos instead of one. I think I looked like the diagrammatic representation of an atom, only with sparks of electric energy instead of electrons.

He went silent.

"Apologize." I said again in a snarl.

He put up his arms in surrender and chuckled as he apologized, "I am sorry my new dearest little sister."

I smiled and instantaneously pulled the currents back inside of me, "Good boy."

I laid back down occupying my previous position and he joined me.

"Skylar, we don't pity you." He said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

I closed my eyes tightly, "You heard that?"

"I heard _everything_ that goes on in your head."

_So you know…_

He exhaled deeply, "Yes."

_Did you…tell anybody?_

I felt him shift beside me, so I opened my eyes to see him sitting upright, looking at me.

I sat up and folded my legs under me, "Guess that's a no."

"Skylar, it's not my secret. I would never tell anybody, unless you want me to…"

"No. I wanted to tell them. But…"

"Yes, I know. You don't want pity. But it's not pity that you'll get. You'll get comfort, support…peace."

I stared out at the valley side of the mountain, not seeing anything of much interest.

"I know how much it hurts to think about your past. But you need to get it out. Or you'll never be able to let anyone in fully. If you hold on to that grieve it will end up hurting you more."

I felt the tears that would never fall fill in my eyes and I let out a whimper, "I…don't know how to…can't…no…" I leaned forward covering my face in my hands.

Edward pulled me into a warm brotherly hug and squeezed me lightly, "We all see you as family Sky. Even though we've only known you for a few weeks. We tend to trust Alice when she tells us things." We both chuckled at the thought of the over hyperactive vampire.

He shocked me a bit and then sighed, "We would do anything to protect you Skylar."

"Why?" I stammered out my response looking up at him_. Why welcome a total stranger into your home and do so much for her?_

"Have I ever told you my former believe on vampires?" he asked smiling. I shook my head.

_Of course not. We'd both remember dum dum._

He grinned at my mental comment, "Before I met Bella, I strongly believed that _we_ were soulless monsters, damned to roam the earth in loneliness and darkness."

_You got to stop reading all those doom and gloom novels._

He rolled his eyes, "Anyways. That was what I believed. But Bella entered my life, she entered the family's life and brought a new kind of happiness into the family. After all that we've been through, after all the danger we've face, for the love we shared, it was then that I finally realized that we do indeed possess a soul."

_Okay, so where you going with this smart ass?_

He sighed exasperatedly at my comment, "And then you came, with your sparkling personality and deep thoughts, you proved it further Sky. I don't think you see how much happy the family is."

"I've only been here a few weeks Edward. I doubt I'd have affected them that much." I said lamely.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "Damn it, why do you have to be like Bella sometimes. You're so damn stubborn."

"Language young man, or I'll tell Mom." I gasped when I realized I called Esme mom.

Edward smiled brightly as if to say, I told you so.

I shook my head. Did I really just call her that? I ignored the nod from Edward.

I never had a mom, a real mom. Esme was the only one who I could picture as my true mother. It might be cruel to my actual birth mother, but from what she put me through, she didn't deserve the title. I thanked her for giving me life, but hated her for what I had to endure under her watch. She would never be the person I referred to as a mother.

She deserved the death she received. I growled as I thought of the memory.

Edward went stiff beside me and I sighed.

"You didn't know that did you?" I asked head bowed in shame.

He breathed deeply, "No. But I have to say, you pitied her for what she did." He said glaring off in space.

I leaned away from him and gawked. He let his arms slide off my shoulders.

"You killed her quickly. I wouldn't have. She deserved worst."

I shook my head, "No, she didn't. She was my mother. But I couldn't let her allow what happened to me, happen to Nina. I had to do it for Nina." I said trying to convince myself more.

Edward knuckled me playfully, "See sis, you have a deep soul. And the whole family loves you for it. Your family."

I sighed happily. This was my family, even Jake.

"Even Jake." Edward laughed loudly.

I smiled at him and then hugged him tightly, "Thank you Edward. You're officially my favorite big brother. For now."

He laughed and hugged me back, "And you are mine…little sister that is."

We sat there with him hugging me like a dear big brother should until we saw the sun rising in the distance.

I groaned and stood, pulling Edward with me, "Come on, I have a singer to face."

* * *

**How was it?**

**Was it cute?**

**How do you like big brother Eddie?**

**Sky is finally getting used to the idea of a family.**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Face to burn and don't KILL!**

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

Throughout the ride to school with Edward and Bella, this was my inner mantra. Until Edward stared chanting, "You can do this, you can do this!"

I growled at him, which only made him continue, until Bella (bless her soul) slapped him behind the head.

"Edward, leave the girl alone." She said demandingly and glared at her husband. It didn't last though, because she melted when he gave her his best crooked smile.

"Sorry love." He said promptly, sounding not so sorry.

_You're a jerk!_ I yelled at him mentally.

"Sorry sis." He added, glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

"You're forgiven." I copied Nessie 'cute' grin, causing both he and Bella to laugh.

The car ride ended way too fast. But, I sucked it up and got out of the car. The rest of the family gathered in front of Edward's SUV, since school would start in less than half hour.

All the paired vampires, stayed under an umbrella beside their mate, while I stood under a large purple one by myself. But my peace didn't last. Emmett ditched Rose and joined me. Or more like, grabbed my umbrella and slung his overly muscular arm around my shoulder. He just made me feel even smaller.

"Hey Sky!" he shouted in my ear, making some of the other students look in our directions.

"What can I do for you Emmett?" I asked as I threw his arm off.

His grin turned too mischievous for my taste making me contemplate running and hiding under the bleachers or something.

"I was just realized something. If you play your cards right, you'll have that Eddie look alike human eating out of your hands in no time."

The whole family turned to look at him like he had gone crazy.

But I was the one who spoke, "Emmett, why would I want that?"

He looked stumped for a minute, until, "To have your own little human romance like Bella and Eddie, of course." he said like it should be obvious, "And then when you fall in love, something will put him in danger and you'll suddenly decide that you have to leave him for his protection only he'll find someone to lean on. Wait, I'm not done yet. Then you'll pull an R and J and try to kill yourself only to have him come save you. You'll continue your human romance, marry, and impregnate him. And then...live happily ever after. Ta da."

I had already started laughing mid way through his little speech. And I wasn't the only one. Only Edward and Bella didn't find it funny. But everyone else was laughing their assets off.

"Emmett you're an idiot!" I said between giggles.

"I made you smile though." He said and patted my shoulder, before handing me the umbrella and joining Rose.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks." I said with a smile.

I giggled when he bowed and tipped an imaginary hat.

::::

"Hold your breath Sky." Alice whispered to me when we walked along the hallway to our class.

Immediately obeying, I scanned the hallway for the source of my discomfort. And I found it, or him, backing a locker making out with his-

"That's not the girl he was with yesterday." I said in surprise and looked at Alice who shook her head.

"He's a bit of a womanizer. But the girls never complain." She sighed and pulled me along the hall leading me to my locker. She waited for me while I got my books, all the while glancing at Kale and his lady.

I smiled at her, "You've been watching him for a while?"

She looked at me and furrowed her eye brows, "Since we started here, the others don't really pay attention to anyone. But I saw him and well, saw Edward. Of course, their nothing alike. He is polite and all, but he's still…"

"A man whore?" I giggled and shut my locker.

She shrugged and laughed, "Essentially. Come, we have class to get to." She grabbed my hand and twirled me before she pulled me towards our class.

All of my classes were shared with Alice, Bella, or Edward. So I was never alone in a class filled with hormone driven crazy people. But, since the school was so small, Kale was in almost all of my classes. He didn't speak to me again, I had a feeling it was due to my coldness yesterday, which made me feel better. The further he stayed away the better for me and subsequently, him.

::::

The day ended quickly. Time always went by fast for my kind; it was sort of a plus side. But, since we never sleep, it could appear endless. The others didn't think it went by fast enough though. I guess it was because I never got my chance to enjoy high school, and now, I can. The week went by just as fast. During the weekend, I'd have the others teach me as much as they could. They knew more about the subjects than the actual teachers did and I learnt faster than a _normal_ person so it was quite simple and none time consuming. With constant assistance for the older vampires and no need of sleep, by the end of the first month of starting high school, I was ready to graduate with a high school diploma.

Soon February came and Alice was busy making 'arrangements' for the couples on Valentine's day. That left, Me, Nessie and Jake out. The school was just as busy. They had some Valentine dance planned, so the school was littered with red and white decorations.

On the day before the day of love, the Cullens and I occupied our usual table in the cafeteria. Alice made everyone were something 'festive'. I tried teaming up with Bella to change her mind, but it didn't work.

I fidgeted and pulled at the hemline of the already short red cotton dress. Alice threw a carrot at me, "If you keep doing that, you'll rip the dress." She hissed at me.

"Good, then I can take it off." I countered.

"In the middle of the cafeteria?" she smirked.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone stares at me anymore." And boy was I thankful for that.

"You clearly haven't been paying attention lately." Rosalie chuckled and gestured to the student body. I followed her gaze and found that she was right.

Damn it! Everyone was staring at us. It was like my first day all over again. I turned away but could still hear all the whispers.

_Do you think they'll go to the dance?_

_I wonder if she'll go with me…_

_I wonder if he'll go with me…_

_I'd like to pull at the hem of her dress any day…_

That little comment left me growling. Great, just what I need, a pimpled faced stalker or egotistical jock lusting over me. When I looked up from the table I saw Edward's pissed off expression.

"You really don't want to know what he's thinking." He commented and stabbed at the slice of pizza on his plate with the plastic fork.

"You can't stop people from being idiots and you most definitely can't stop them from thinking like one." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Girl's got a point Edward. You really need to learn how to control your anger." Jasper commented while sniffing Alice's neck.

Edward and Jasper went off on each other, most of it I ignored. And for a few minutes the cafeteria was silent. Until a commotion not too far away from us started. Everyone looked at the two girls glaring at each other and the handsome boy standing beside them with a smirk on his face.

Kale Masen stood with his hands in his tight jeans pocket and didn't bother hiding the smile as he looked at the two girls arguing over him.

"He's going with me!"

"No, he's going with me!"

Well, they're argument definitely wasn't original, but you got to admire their confidence to argue like morons with almost the whole school looking at them.

"Kale, tell her baby. You said you'll go with Me." said the girl I recognized from the first time I saw Kale. The girl he was necking.

"No, I said I'll think about it." He corrected in a bored tone.

"It's the same thing isn't it?" she asked in a voice saying that she was close to tears.

He shook his head.

The next girl started laughing, "See, I told you. He's going with me."

"No. I'm not going with you either." He said, again in his bored tone.

"WHAT?" the second girl squeaked so loud it made everyone cringe.

Kale rubbed his ear and sighed, "Look, Tabitha, we had a good time. But I think it's time we move on. I don't want you two fighting over me okay? You were friends before I hooked up with any of you, so you can be friends now."

"Pig…" Both Rose and I muttered, causing Bella and Alice to giggle quietly, too low for human ears. I rolled my eyes and turned away. But the conversation a table away was just too enticing to ignore.

"You're going with someone else aren't you?" I recognize the first girl's voice.

"Yeah." Second girl joined in, "That's the only reason you won't go with one of us. I mean, we're the hottest girls in school. Why wouldn't you want to go with Alexa or me?"

"Oh God, help me…" I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

Kale cleared his throat, "Well, I don't have a date. Yet. But, I have my eyes on someone…"

"WHO?" both girls asked in a high pitch tone.

Then everything fell silent. I looked up to see the entire cafeteria staring at my table, or rather staring at me. I scratched my chin out of habit and let my eyes wonder back to the three individuals who were just arguing only a second ago to find them staring at me as well. The girls glared though, while Kale smiled, making him look a lot like Edward when he pulled his crocked grin on Bella. It was creepy.

The exchange lasted less than five seconds and the moment I saw Kale's leg move to start walking towards our table, I stood and grabbed my tray, Bag and coat.

"Time to leave." I announced harshly and walked out of the cafeteria, ditching the food tray first.

The Cullens didn't hesitate to follow me as I stomped my way down the hallway.

"Any harder Sky and you'll crack the floor." Edward chuckled somewhere behind me.

I ignored his comment but spun on my heel to face him, _Please tell me Kale wasn't thinking what I was think he was thinking._

And I was thinking that he was thinking that he had his eyes on me.

Edward hesitated and offered a twitch of a smile. What did I do wrong? I avoided him, simply nodded or shook my head when he asked me a question. How the hell did he even notice me? I was exceptional at being invisible.

I groaned and went back to hurting the floor with my heels. Yes, heels, Alice was relentless when it came to cloths and I didn't know how to win an argument against her. She of course yelled at me for taking my anger out on the trashy looking heels.

"Why did we have to dress like this? It isn't even V day." I exclaimed as I got to my locker.

I continued to ignore Alice monologue on how important the day of love is and how you should get into the feel of the season and all that crap and proceeded to bang my head against my locker. It evenly formed a dent in the door.

When the others realized I was doing my best to ignore them, they left. So I took the few seconds I had free before class to fix the locker door. The hallway eventually began full with students as the bell rung.

Groaning as I slammed the locker door shut, making it creak a bit, I earned a few more stares. But it wasn't something I couldn't handle. After all, it's not like they weren't staring already.

I froze when the sweet scent of my personal demon hit me. Holding my breath I turned slowly to see Kale walking towards me, with a trail of girls behind him. With a silent growl of annoyance, I let the emotion show all over my face before I turned and headed to the class I shared with Edward.

Shouting his name in my mind as I sat next to him on the lab table, I took pleasure in seeing him cringe away from me.

When Kale entered the class I made the mistake to let the memory of him approaching me in the hall slip, so Edward got a good laugh and he didn't hold back.

I punched him on the shoulder and glared, "Shut up!" I hissed and bared my teeth.

He continued to chuckled as he rubbed his arm, "You ran away." He whispered to me.

"Edward, don't make me zap you until your hair fries." I threatened quietly.

"You have other things to deal with." He chuckled and jerked his chin behind me.

"What-"

"Hey Skylar!" said a nervous voice behind me.

(Shit) I turned my head around slowly, facing the voice with a sneer clear on my face.

Kale saw my expression and frowned.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to show my impatience. Apparently it worked because his frown soon formed into a smile.

"Actually, I hope you can. You know the dance tomorrow? I was wondering if you didn't already have a date then maybe you'd like to go with me?" he said quite calmly and the cockiness was evident in his voice.

I stared at him with no emotion showing on my face. Was he serious? I heard Edward whisper 'yes' so quietly it was like he said nothing.

"I'm not going." I said simply and turned to face the front of the class. But, Kale was not giving up, he moved to stand in front of the table so he blocked my view of the chalkboard.

I didn't look up at him; instead I looked down to pick at my cuticles.

"Is it because no one asked you to go? You don't have to worry about that now, because _I_ asked you." I didn't need to look up at him to see the smirk on his face.

Edward scoffed beside me and I was having trouble not reacting myself.

I sighed loudly and was about to say, 'I have better things to do than to go to a stupid school dance with a jackass that used and embarrassed two girls not even an hour ago.'

But Edward spoke up before I could, "Sorry, we have a family dinner tomorrow at the same time with the dance."

I looked at him and said my mental 'thank you' to which he nodded his reply.

"Oh. Um…Okay…Sorry, I didn't mean to put you out like that." Kale said sounding genuine and left with a 'See you later'.

"He was genuine." Edward commented just as the teacher entered.

_You're just trying to make him look a little good 'cause he's somehow related to you._ I argued mentally.

My new brother chuckled and went on to looking engrossed in the lesson.

::::

* * *

**_Did you guys see the Sneak Peak of BD part 2 on MTV VMA awards?! OMFJasper Whitlock! IT WAS AWESOME!_**

**_GOT TO LOVE KEVIN HART, for picking up for Ms. Stewart…I'm not a drop dead fan of hers, but she made a mistake, everyone does, and we have no right to judge._**

**_Anyways, the sneak peak was great!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: When in the library**

* * *

Sky hurried through the corridor, swerving carefully between the human teenagers. She had to hide. Our safety and sanity depended on it. Ever since Kale's short declaration of love to her in the cafeteria two weeks ago, almost the whole male population at the tiny school were chasing after her for a fraction of her attention. Apparently, once the most popular kid in school showed interest in you, so did everyone else. The boys weren't the only trouble she had. Most of the girls now hated her. But, she didn't need human friends, she never did.

Her sigh of relief could be heard across the school compound and a hearty chuckle from Edward followed not long after. Sky gritted her teeth and she both pushed her feet and tried to appear human, leading herself towards the darkest part of the library. It was already small, but the diluted human scents told her that not many used the room.

Her relief, however was clipped when she saw the source of her problems. Kale sat silently on the floor, his head buried in a book. She caught the title from the few meters away, where she stood.

'_Sleep disorder_?' she thought as she peered at the young man. He hadn't noticed her standing there, his attention solely on the book in front of him.

He huffed, dropping the book on the floor and scrubbing his face harshly with his hands.

Sky sucked in a long breath and walked up to him, she was angry and no matter what she was going to tell him her mind. But as she grew closer, she noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the smell of salt.

_'Was he crying?'_

He looked up just in time to see her rush past the bookshelves that were hiding him away. She didn't look at him, instead she focused on the breathing exercises that Jasper had taught her.

She found a cubicle quickly and lightly dropped her bag to the ground, as she pulled out her text from the bag. She knew that he was leaning around the corner to spy on her, but she kept her eyes plastered on the book.

The library was made for studying, so that's what she intended to do. No matter how strong his godforsaken scent was. Or how tempting his irregular heartbeat was. She'd already familiarized herself with its rhythm and tempo, much to her chagrin.

_Damn you Edward! _She shouted harshly in her mind, and yet again she could hear his chuckle from his classroom, no matter how soft it was.

She could tell exactly were each of her new siblings were, depending on their proximity to her. They were all in school so finding them was easy. Her auditory senses capable of hearing further than the vampires she now lived with. Emmett and Rosalie, were making out, in a broom closet in the west wing of the school, Bella's class was close to it, she was writing, the scratches could be heard. Alice and Jasper were mumbling to each other, they were sharing a class. She was the only one who had a free period and she'd usually use it to sit outside in the fresh air, but her newfound fans made that difficult.

"Is there something wrong with me?" the deep voice drawing her attention away from the conversation between Jasper and Alice.

She looked up to see Kale sneering down at her, his arms folded in front of him.

"I don't know you, so how can I know?" her answer was brief and clipped of all emotion.

"Is there something wrong with you then?" he asked, his tone seeming edgy and temperamental. He wasn't this moody when she'd first spoken to him on her arrival, what had changed? It couldn't have been her rejecting his proposition of dating her, that possibility seemed preposterous to her. He hadn't spoken to her since she refused his advances.

"Probably. But might I ask, why you think so?" she asked, mirth dancing in her mind. She had managed to anger the human, against her knowledge and she didn't know why that excited her.

"I'm Kale Masen. _You_ refused to go on a date with _me_."

She narrowed her eyes at him, all mirth vanished from them, "As I said, I don't know you and from what I'm hearing now, you're conceited and I have little patience to have affiliations with someone like you."

He frowned and exhaled through his mouth, rubbing his face again, "I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. I just find it strange…you not wanting me…"

Sky couldn't believe she was having this conversation, it disturbed her. How can one boy think himself so highly? He needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"I'm confused by this conversation. Would you mind explaining why you think I'm obligated to fall head over heels for you?"

"I don't…you're not obligated to like me. I don't even know why I allowed that scene in the cafeteria to happen." He groaned and dropped himself on the floor again, this time closer to Sky and facing her. He pulled at his hair and closed his eyes.

"Maybe you're an attention whore?" Sky blurted out. Her eyes bulged and her hands snapped to her mouth, hoping that she hadn't just said that.

Kale opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw the girl's expression. She was ashamed of calling him out on exactly what he was doing, "Oh, it was confirmed that I am one."

"Why do you need attention then? What's wrong with just staying in the shadows and observing?" Sky asked in a light tone, turning to reread the chapter she had just gone through.

"When your days are numbered, you try to get as much attention as you can." He muttered quietly, not caring if she heard him or not.

"I disagree. If you have limited time, shouldn't you try to make people like you because you were genuinely nice? Instead of leaving a trail of broken hearted girls behind you? Or, by doing the things you love? And I don't mean people." She offered him a side smirk.

He laughed softly at her comment and nodded, "And smart too. You only have yourself to blame when I fall in love with you, like every cliché teen movie out there."

She frowned, "You don't know me Kale, so how can you fall in love with me?"

He mirrored her frown, "Yeah, I sound like a creeper. I'm really sorry if I'm creeping you out. You seem like a nice girl and you're related to Isabella, so by default, you're hot. I figured, since you're single I could worm my way into the life of the rich and famous." He couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud. And from her shocked expression she seemed just as surprised by his confession.

"So, you only wanted a shot at me because I was lucky enough to get accepted into a rich family?" she half-snarled at him. For a brief moment she thought the guy was half way decent, "You, Kale Masen, are a complete asshole. And the world would be a better place when it's rid of you."

She grabbed her things and rushed out of the library. She heard his intake of breath and him mutter, "I know." Before she walked out the door, only to be stopped by two large arms that would have been strong were they not human.

She growled loudly and elbowed the person roughly, hearing the snap from his ribs breaking. She didn't care at the moment, her outburst in the library had swirled something inside of her. She hadn't meant to say it, but the human infuriated her. Then this fool had to cop a feel, she'd wanted to shock him, but decided against it.

The person grunted and screamed just as he hit the ground. She backed up and turned to find a bulking boy, almost the size of Emmett, curled in a ball on the ground. People ran out of classrooms when they heard his howls of pain. She's backed herself into a locker, clutching her bag to her chest tightly. She looked down at the boy, but all she saw was the face of that vile monster from her past.

'I killed you!' she thought harshly. But the face of the boy, didn't belong. She knew that, her vampire mind allowing her that much comfort. She saw Edward appear in front of her, he cupped her cheeks and turned her eyes to him, Bella was beside him as well.

"What happened?" Bella asked, looking between the hollering boy and her new vampire sister.

"He grabbed me from behind and I…" she trailed off, glancing at the boy who was now surrounded by teachers.

"She defended herself." Edward finished, wrapping her in a hug and turning them to the questioning teachers. Sky briefly heard Edward explain to the teachers, they seemed to believe him, her panicked demeanor convincing them. With strong words of discipline they scolded the boy while calling on the nurse and attending to him.

As Edward pulled her away, she got a glimpse at Kale as he shoved through the crowd, heading towards her.

_I have to get out of here!_ She thought quickly to Edward, who nodded and rushed them to the office, as instructed by a teacher.

::::

"It's all being taking care of Sky. Carlisle attending to the human, free of cost, the school's going to take disciplinary actions against him and he won't be allowed near you." Edward said, glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

She rolled her eyes, "He's lucky I did fracture his spine. What is wrong with human males these days? It's like they have no respect for women."

"I have to agree with you on that subject." Bella chuckled.

"What caused him to do that anyways?" Skylar asked, staring absently out the window.

"He was high, if you believe that. He saw you and Kale in the library and it triggered something. As you are aware, you're the ultimate prize at the school right now. Every male wants to be with you, which only makes staying off the radar difficult."

"I should have left when I first got here." Sky muttered, exhaling silently.

Edward eye's snapped to look at her through the mirror again, "No, you are not leaving Skylar. But you might have to leave the school."

"Homeschooling." Bella said with a frown.

Skylar grinned, "I don't mind that at all."

:::

"No homeschooling. It's the experience that she needs. She was turned at such a young age and had to leave school. She should enjoy it." Carlisle soft but firm voice said.

"After today's events? Carlisle, I think Skylar should stay home. She has exceptional control, but putting her in situations where she's that close to her singer is torture." Esme protested, gripping her mate's hand as he shifted gears, hurrying to get home.

His temper was rarely tested and he was a gentle soul, but after treating the human that forced himself on Skylar, even if he had no way of succeeding, had tried his patience. The girl had gone through enough. She'd been with them for a little over three months, but she was by far the youngest, besides Renesmee, in the family. She was a baby. And her past was already filled with too many ghosts. Skylar had finally been able to trust his family enough to tell them about her abuse, after Rose had mentioned her own to her. But, even so, he wanted Skylar to actually experience high school, find its wonders and faults. An experience she was not allowed in her human life. He'd come to look at the girl as a daughter, much like Rose, Alice and Bella. But she was the baby and even though he wanted to protect her, he knew that the decision to keep her home wouldn't be healthy for her.

"We'll leave the decision up to her."

::::

A few weeks later, Sky found herself in the familiar place of education. She thought she could handle being away, but strangely she'd miss the routine of school. It tempered her. And even though she'd see both Kale and the idiot human, whose name she'd refused to learned, she felt relaxed. Kale ignored her as much as she ignored him. They pass each other in the hall every day, but didn't give any indication of noticing each other.

She saw him though. She saw every detail of him, which only bothered her more. The circles under his eyes were getting deeper, they looked almost hollow. In class, he'd excuse himself at least five times. She knew he was taking his medications. But, it was clear to her, he was dying. And yet again, the knowledge of his life dwindling away bothered her.

Against her will, her eyes found Kale's as they sat in the cafeteria. He sat alone, something he'd been doing for a while. She didn't know when exactly, and she didn't want to ask any of her vampire siblings, but after she'd returned to school she'd noticed his change in behaviour.

"He's isolating himself because he doesn't want to 'leave a trail of broken hearts'." Edward said to her from across the table. The others continued to ignore them. Kale was the first to look away, focusing instead on the book in front of him.

"Sky, the more you fight it the harder it becomes. You know you want to go talk to him. Just go already." Edward said quietly to her.

She looked at him, frowning, '_Not a good idea. I don't want to become attached. Like you_.' She thought gesturing to Bella.

"Best thing that ever happened to me." he chuckled, hugging Bella as he did so.

Sky shook her head and rested her chin in her palm, her elbowed propped up on the table, she looked back to Kale, wondering what he was reading and if it was the same book on sleep disorders that she had seen him with in the library.

"No. He thinks he's hallucinating." Edward commented.

"Will you stop that?" Sky growled at him.

"Not until you go over there." He teased and she narrowed her eyes.

"How are you two related anyways?" she asked changing the subject.

"Hm…his great great great grandfather was my uncle. My father's brother. Now, go."

"You really should go Sky." Alice commented, "He might need a nice person like you in his life right now."

"He has dozens of crazy girls for that Alice." Sky rolled her eyes.

"But none of them would have any effect on him. There is no harm in talking to him Skylar. He is dying. No worries."

Skylar was out her seat in seconds, she didn't like it when both Alice and Edward teamed up on her. The made an annoyingly good team. She fidgeted with the strap of her bag as she moved towards the table not so far from her.

Her movements were elegant as she pushed a chair back and sat opposite the human boy.

He didn't look up at her, keeping his eyes plastered on the book, "That seat's taken."

"I won't stay long."

At her voice, his head snapped up, he masked his surprise well, "Here to throw in some more insults?"

"It's not an insult if it's true." She had to stay calm, something she kept reminding herself of.

"You said it yourself, you don't know me, so how can you know whether some things true or not?" he leaned back on his chair, folding his arms in front of him.

She drew her eyes away from his chest, his heart rate was fluctuating again, temptingly so, "Look, I didn't come over here to argue with you."

"Why are you here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"To say I'm sorry. What I said to you in the library, about the world being a better place without you, I was out of line. I didn't…mean it. You have this outstanding ability to piss me off."

"You said you were here to apologize." He said pointedly, raising and eye brow.

She sighed loudly and looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her for a long time, his lips held in a tight line, "I'm sorry too. What I told you in the library, I didn't mean that either. It was something that someone told me and I repeated it because I didn't know how to answer you."

"What would you have said instead then?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He paused, then smirked, "The comment about you being hot still stands. But, I would have said. That in the short moments that I've spoken to you, I find you to be pleasant company."

She smiled softly, "You sound like you just recited a turn of the century novel. And stop calling me hot. No respectful young woman likes to be referred to as 'hot'."

"Beautiful then?" He smiled, leaning forward to look at the book again.

"Better." She chuckled.

They remained silent for a while, him reading and her twisting her head to the side to get a view of his book. She didn't realize that she'd leaned forward, pressing herself closer to get a better view of the book.

Why was he reading about 'hallucinations'?

It was until he cleared his throat that she looked up from the book and found their faces to be less than a foot away. She pulled back immediately, uttering her apology.

"It's okay Sky, relax." He chuckled.

She looked at him in surprise, "You called me 'Sky'."

"I did?" he asked his eyes showing his confusion, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, it's not that. Only my family calls me that."

"What about your friends? Don't they have nicknames for you?"

"I don't have friends." She said simply, in a flat tone. She never remembered having friends, under than Jason. But, she'd only spoken to him once. Even so, the brief recollection of that memory caused her to shut her eyes and groan.

"You okay?" Kale's voice was full of concern, she noted, much like Jason's in the girl's bathroom that day.

"Fine." Was her quick response, her eyes flew open. He was leaning across the table, reaching out to her, filling her air space with his spicy scent. His finger tips lightly brushed her forehead, but the heat was neither scalding nor uncomfortable. She liked the feeling she noted and she wanted to slap herself.

"You're freezing." He muttered quietly. So quietly it was almost nonexistent.

She absently clasped her hand over her forehead, an attempt to preserve the soothing feeling that his touch caused, "I am." She stated, "Well, heartless people usually are."

He scoffed, "You, heartless. Right?"

She shrugged but smiled, "I know. I'm too darn sweet to be heartless. Well, that's what Jasper usually says."

She wondered why she'd mentioned something so personal. But decided she'd worry about that later. She liked to talk to Kale. He may be an ass, but he was nice to talk to. She liked the idea of having a friend outside the family. Even if said friend was a constant tempting morsel, waiting for her to sink her teeth in him, or if he was dying. She found her heart aching at that thought. She didn't want to lose a friend so suddenly, again.

"Jasper's the blond guy, right?" Kale asked, looking up at the ceiling and tapping the table.

"Yeah."

"They treat you well?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at his question, "Yes."

"You're lucky. Not many people get foster parents that are genuinely nice."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air and just as Skylar was about to blurt her question at him, the bell rang.

She stood, just as he did, "It was a pleasure talking to you Kale."

He offered her a wide grin, "It was a pleasure talking to you too. Sky…"

She smiled then, "Do you mind if we talk again?"

"Oh, so now you want to hang out with me?" he playfully accused her as they walked towards class, one they shared.

"Shut up." She pouted. He made it too easy to be around him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to dislike this human.

"Sure, we can hang out again, how about tomorrow at lunch?" he asked as they took seats beside each other, the world around them almost disappearing.

Skylar smiled, finding herself hoping for that time to come faster, "Great."

"So, we're friends now?" He asked, not bothering to dull his bright smile.

"Yes, we are friends now." She easily mirrored his exuberate smile, lightly patting his shoulder.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! That is so, totally, awesome." He proclaimed, in a very feminine voice, while fanning himself. They both laughed stiffly, when the teacher shushed them.

* * *

**It's been ages, I know. And I'm very sorry. I can't make promises that it won't take long for me to upload again though.**

**So here are some faces to go with the names…**

**_Skylar_****: ****Nicola Peltz (ignore the story cover with Phoebe Tonkin)**

**_Kale_****: ****Douglas Booth ('love him)**

**_Jason_****: ****Lucas Till**


End file.
